


【蜜狼】七宗罪——贪婪

by azbdapple



Category: Beastars
Genre: M/M, 梅洛X雷格西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbdapple/pseuds/azbdapple
Summary: 梅洛X雷格西。七宗罪系列。
Relationships: Melo/Legosi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【蜜狼】七宗罪——贪婪

**Author's Note:**

> 一句一段，短打。  
设定是雷格西神父牺牲自己成全朋友们的欲望，直奔地狱。
> 
> 警告：雷可以不看！！！有官能描写！！！

混血儿梅洛有奇怪的性癖。

他有多喜欢施虐就有多喜欢疼痛。

同是混血儿的雷格西神父就正常的多，他只是变态草食控。

梅洛把两人第一次深入交流的日子纹在了雷格西的手臂上。

全程雷格西没有喊过一声痛，他的注意力集中在耳朵，过于认真倾听梅洛本色出演的悲剧历史。

父亲是瞪羚，母亲是猎豹，肉草食的混血儿食欲和性欲都低的可怜，无比渴求暴力，九岁就杀掉了同班的肉食欺凌者。今天雨过天晴后想去看海。

直到结束，大灰狼还没回过神。

现任狮子组老大满意地摩挲着7月5号，连下身新冒出的斑点也不那么讨厌了。

神父无法拒绝迷途的羔羊。

大海包容一切的蓝很温情。

“我能得到救赎吗？”梅洛嬉皮笑脸地褪下衣物，如草食动物般瘦弱的身躯纹满了蜜瓜叶子，忙于制作陷阱大腿内侧来不及遮掩的黑色斑块大喇喇地贴上雷格西的毛发。

“呵，是混血动物之间微弱的爱意。”梅洛遗传自猎豹母亲的粗脖子发出暗示的叹息。

被强制按在梅洛大腿中间的大灰狼害羞的像个没脱处的直男，他本可以丢下比他还变态的变态逃跑。

那块黑斑，梅洛最大的秘密胁迫了大灰狼的良心。

犬科拒绝请求的能力几乎为零。

雷格西单膝跪地，笨拙地讨好着梅洛的欲望，比起他糟糕的技术肉食乖顺臣服的模样更使梅洛兴奋。

梅洛居高临下，享受难得的高潮。他简直要爱死雷格西的天真和那漂亮的蓝灰色瞳孔。

大灰狼略显凌乱的黑袍助长了疯子进一步索取的执念。

“雷格西，帮帮我。”梅洛哽咽，“流着两种血液的我好寂寞。”

鲨鱼的眼泪不值得同情。如果海豹大叔沙古瓦在的话，会批判梅洛的虚伪。

傻乎乎落入圈套的雷格西自觉回吻了梅洛，任由对方胡闹，发泄孤独。

他们是硬币的正反面。

“雷格西你喜欢吃什么肉？”黑市某家高级餐馆，梅洛搂着大灰狼的脖子发问，餐桌上不同种族的肉热气腾腾。

“我……”雷格西哑然。

“我更喜欢吃鸡蛋三明治。”圆框眼镜后的目光直白地接受审视。

梅洛肆无忌惮地大笑起来。他和肉食动物无异的细小瞳孔给雷格西一种无形的压力。

“雷格西。”梅洛戳了戳大灰狼的鼻子，“别压抑自己，你尝过的，对吗？”

大灰狼的喉咙拼命咽下一声低吼。

不管梅洛怎么诱惑，生气的雷格西始终沉着脸，看都不看桌上的高级料理。

自讨没趣的梅洛无聊地嚼着牛排，依旧没尝出什么味道。最近值得欣慰的是，他的那玩意儿复苏了，现在与大灰狼交合排在第一位。餐桌剩下的肉足够狮子组的所有狮子饱餐一顿，可他们只能眼睁睁看着他们的老大糟蹋食物，经过教训没有狮子再敢进言。肥瘦相间的肉块无一例外铺着一层厚厚的美乃滋和蛋黄酱，随便只尝了一口就丢进了垃圾桶。

狮子组老大的情人，那个长得不错的小白脸，从老大决定叉起一块兔肉时，莫名其妙散发出非常强烈的敌意。

“梅洛，你不吃不要浪费。”头上顶着狮子组五六把手枪的雷格西不为所动。

梅洛微妙的目光让狮子们瑟瑟发抖，自觉退到一旁。

“混血儿的我似乎没有胃袋，尝不出味道也感受不到进食的意义。”已经熟知雷格西脾性的梅洛顺着大灰狼的背轻轻抚摸。

“没有人理解我。”梅洛的爪子不安分地滑进了神父的黑袍，“只有你，雷格西。”

“这个丑恶的共存世界剥夺了我幸福的权利，我贪得无厌有什么错？”

大灰狼推拒的力度逐渐变小。

“梅洛。”喘息声染上情色意味的雷格西抱紧了不断使坏的小恶魔，“你可以尝尝狼肉，尝尝我的味道。”

“我们是同类。”


End file.
